mafiagame_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeremy Hikes
Jeremy Daniel Hikes (1998-2028), was a American operative and commander of Erikson-Siegel Incorporated. Hikes was trained in guerrilla warfare before and during World War III. He became a well-known and decorated war hero among the Allies. He was also a temporary racket boss for a major Erikson family warehouse in Kentucky during Prohibition. He was killed in a raid on the warehouse in early 2028 from being shot by the FBI. Early life Joining ESI World War III Canadian Invasion When Canada joined the Axis Powers, it invaded the United States. He was stationed in Erichsburg when the Canadian army reached Erichsburg. There, he was tasked with guarding Bugsy Erikson and doing guerrilla warfare. He had worked with several mafiosi and underground police officers and ESI operatives during the occupation. He had been tasked with the destruction of a fuel depot being used by the Canadians. He had also taken part in several other attacks that destroyed ammo dumps and lowered enemy morale. When the US Army and other ESI forces fought to take back the city, he and several other groups of soldiers attacked enemy command posts and destroyed bridges, train tracks and planes to make it more difficult to escape from the city. Africa After repelling the Canadian invasion, he was sent to Africa with two of his comrades from the battles of Erichsburg. They fought against the re-made Deutsche Afrika Korps and Italian Army. They worked with local resistance groups and British SAS in destroying German depots and raids on headquarters. He and his associates were tasked with the elimination of German General Rudolph Weinhart and two of his colonels. After the careful assassination of his colonels, Hikers positioned himself at the base of a ridge overlooking a small village in which Weinhart stopped at to have dinner with some of his officers and was guarded by two tanks, and two armored truckloads of soldiers. He fired three shots at Weinhart with a customized SR-15 (suppressed with a scope and a bipod), hitting him in the back through the chest and heart. He quickly made an escape with his operatives and returned to base. This caused the Field Marshall and commander of DAK to retreat with his forces into Italy and Germany. From there, he and several of his soldiers defected to the Allied Powers and were taken out of Germany and Italy into England by Hikers and his operatives. Middle East After the defection of the German officials, Hikers was made a commander of a elite squad of operatives. They were sent to the Middle East to perform missions of assassination and guerrilla warfare with Viktor Belov's soldiers. They were often tasked with behind enemy lines, assassinating over 20 high profile officers and killing at least a 100 soldiers. The team dealt serious damage to the enemy and morale of their forces; which was a big boost for the morale of U.S. Army and ESI forces there. The biggest mission they were tasked with was by U.S. General Carl Brockenheimer: assault the command post and hideout of the leader, Khaled Al-Asad and eliminate him and his staff. His and Belov's squads grouped together a fourth of a mile away from the compound behind enemy lines. Belov's squad gathered and wore enemy uniforms to blend in with the enemy soldiers when Hikers' squad attacked. After they attacked, Belov's squad was in the building, in the parking lot and on the roof with other Arabic soldiers. While the enemy was shooting Hikers' squad, they shot the enemy and the back and let his squad in. From there, they cleared out each floor of the office building, until they reached the safe room and blew the door. When they entered, his commanding officers and several soldiers were there and started firing. They quickly dispatched them; taking two officers captive and looking for documents and intelligence. After the mission, Belov's squad took the intelligence to Brockenheimer's command post but was killed with Brockenheimer by Csokas faction and Ultranationalist Yuri Makarov. Hikers and his unit interrogated the captives and had them sent back to a camp. After hearing of Brockenheimer's and Belov's deaths via radio, they were on their own until they could reach another command post on the other side of the city. Each day, they would ambush enemy squads and convoys until they reached the post. They were then sent to England on leave for a month. Battle of Berlin After leave, they were sent back to Europe but were heading towards Berlin from the West. His squad had met with captain Max Faustein's squad of the Fifth Regiment in Remagen, Germany. When the Fifth Regiment was stuck in a Group 653 castle for a month, Hikers and several other squads led an assault behind the sieging SS force and helped the regiment make it off the castle with their prisoners before the castle was bombed by jets and bombers. By early April of 2023, they had made it to Falkensee, on the outskirts of Western Berlin. From there, they met fierce resistance from the Wehrmacht and SS Honor Guard especially at the Brandenburg Gate and the Reichstag. Outside the Reichstag, the squad met with Faustein's squad again, surviving members of Belov's former squad and a squad of commandos led by Samuel Riley and Anton Skovsky. They then entered the building after planning the assault from the two entrances with the American and Soviet armies. They kicked in every door of the building and executed known war criminals and infamous SS executors. They took about 15 injured and surrendering SS and Wehrmacht soldiers. When they made it to the dome, they were trapped from gunfire from the Honor Guard on the balcony and roof, so a radioman within Hikers' squad called in an air strike and as they were mercy killing the dying and gory soldiers, Post-WW III Operation Understorm Operation Understorm was a mission headed by Hikers. Its goal was to crush pockets of remaining Axis forces that didn't surrender and the remaining Ultranationalists in Europe and Russia. He expanded his group from one to two squads of operatives with his comrades being the official heads of each and him commanding the squad leaders. They continued their use of guerrilla warfare in the forests and German-occupied towns. They eliminated the commander of the garrison in the town and his staff officers during a meeting. At the meeting, included last SS officer Hans Scheiffstein. After being alerted to the presence of the squads, they split up, ambushing German and Ultranationalist squads and tanks. Project Star Aside from the Lunar Project, ESI had several other space projects which included the building of large ships in space. These would mostly be for military use but some smaller craft would be made for diplomats and civilian use. This would take about 10 years from 2023 from which designs had taken place, made by Hikers. This would be due by advances in technology, a larger ESI workforce because of a alliance with multiple countries and recent large discoveries of metal and steel mining. Personal life He was married soon after the war to a woman he met in a diner in New York City after he had been sent home from the front. They had two kids, a son and a girl, James (born 2024) and Holly (born 2025). They adopted a kid, Taylor (born 2021), in 2025 from Harlem. They moved to Erichsburg in 2025 and then to Kentucky after Prohibition Death Aftermath and retaliation After his death, he and his two comrades were given military ceremonies where many vets of the war, both ESI and Allied soldiers, several Erichsburg city officials, a politician, several police officers, several mobsters (including the DiNapoli brothers, the Bontade brothers, Markus Jackson, Douglas Wood, Jimmy Borelli, Charles Diamond, Mitchell Ellison and many others) and family attended the services. Following his death, in retaliation, Markus had ordered the deaths of several of the agents responsible for his death and the seize of the facility. Death Category:Commander Category:Operative Category:Erikson-Siegel Incorporated